Age is Just a Number
by Apocalypse Sugar
Summary: An 100 Theme Challenge. Centers around the relationship of Green and Leaf.


**100 Theme Challenge: Age is Just a Number**

**Green x Leaf**

* * *

><p>Blink:<p>

Leaf had gotten an urgent phone call from her older brother, Red.

* * *

><p>Wedding:<p>

He was getting married, and his fiancee wanted her to be the maiden of honor.

* * *

><p>Fantasy:<p>

Leaf asked who who the best man was, since they would be having to spend much time together, fantasizing a complete gentlemen.

* * *

><p>Lock and Key:<p>

He refused to tell until she arrived in New Bark Town, he had the name under lock and key.

* * *

><p>Heart:<p>

She knew in her heart it was going to bad, but she went anyway to support her brother.

* * *

><p>Poison:<p>

When she saw Green standing next to her brother as they waited for her to arrive, she felt like she had been hit by poison sting. Not him…

* * *

><p>Fairy:<p>

Lyra, Red's fiancee told Leaf of a fairy that lived in the nearby woods that enchanted couples to fall in love on romantic evenings. Leaf knew she was implying something.

* * *

><p>Panties:<p>

Leaf blushed when Lyra gave her a pair of laced panties, saying to wear them the night of the wedding for Green. Lyra giggled at Leaf's sudden change in color.

* * *

><p>Manga:<p>

Green made an effort to reach out to Leaf by showing her his favorite manga series, little did he know that it was her's too.

* * *

><p>Dragon:<p>

The wedding day finally came and everything was hectic, Leaf and Green had to keep the couple from loosing their heads. Lyra was breathing fire like a dragon.

* * *

><p>Mario:<p>

One of Lyra's old friends, Mario, was hitting on Leaf throughout the whole reception. Until Green put his arm around her and threatened the guy if he talked to his lady again he would knock his teeth in.

* * *

><p>Edgar Allen Poe:<p>

After the reception ended, Green took Leaf back to his room and read her some poems by his favorite poet, Edgar Allen Poe.

* * *

><p>Mask:<p>

Green was shedding his mask in front of Leaf's eyes, why couldn't she do the same?

* * *

><p>Sword:<p>

Leaf left Green's room early in the morning and was approached by Lyra asking how big Blue's sword was.

* * *

><p>Web:<p>

Leaf found a cobweb in the corner of her bedroom in Pallet town, had she really been away that long?

* * *

><p>Vampire:<p>

Green felt like a Vampire, he slept all day and only in the dead of night did he sneak into Leaf's bedroom window.

* * *

><p>Zodiac:<p>

Leaf's mother set her up on a blind date with one of the many lovely men in town, according to their Zodiac signs, they were perfect for each other. Leaf wondered what Green's zodiac sign was.

* * *

><p>Bones:<p>

Green took notice of the way Leaf's skin stretched thinly around her bones, he was worried she wasn't eating.

* * *

><p>Phoenix:<p>

Leaf confessed she had always wanted to see a Moltres, Green planned to make that dream come true.

* * *

><p>Deviantart:<p>

While strolling the shops together, a strange man wanted to paint Leaf for she was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Green became jealous before punching the guy in the nose.

* * *

><p>Egyptian:<p>

Leaf tried to teach Green how to walk like an Egyptian, he refused to do such a silly thing.

* * *

><p>Anthro:<p>

Leaf began questioning life and if humans and if everyone had a divine purpose, Green said it was a silly thought.

* * *

><p>Cosplay:<p>

Leaf was still 16 and young at heart, so she forced Green to dress up with her for Halloween. Turning 22 in a few weeks, he felt silly going along with her.

* * *

><p>Chains:<p>

Green didn't know what it was, but it felt like Leaf had a chain on his heart. He couldn't get away.

* * *

><p>Action:<p>

Leaf hated how loving and careful Green was when he kissed her, she wanted something a little more reckless with more passion. Green just didn't want to break her.

* * *

><p>Chibi:<p>

Leaf drew a small picture of the two together, since she wasn't much of an artist, they were just little cartoon chibis. Green joked he could draw something way better with his butt cheeks.

* * *

><p>After a Battle:<p>

Leaf would watch Green challenge different trainers at the park, when he was exhausted she would set up a little picnic. It was a Sunday tradition.

* * *

><p>Art Trade:<p>

Leaf's mother dragged her to a museum to met a handsome young artist she hoped her daughter would marry. Green was disappointed that Leaf hasn't told her mother of their relationship.

* * *

><p>Original Character:<p>

Green forced Leaf's face into her 17th birthday cake, even if she was one year older, he felt their 5 year age gap might hurt them in the future.

* * *

><p>Realistic:<p>

Leaf asked her mother why she hadn't set her up with Professor Oak's grandson, she said he was too old for her.

* * *

><p>Moonlight:<p>

They made love under the moonlight that night, Leaf needed to prove her mother wrong.

* * *

><p>Holiday:<p>

Leaf and Green traveled to Johto for the holiday to see Red and Lyra.

* * *

><p>One Shape:<p>

Green found Leaf crying over the dress her mother had gotten her for the holidays, it didn't fit. Green took a look at it to find he could barely put one of his legs through it. He brought her a more realistic dress instead. He was outraged her mother was promoting this behavior.

* * *

><p>Fruit:<p>

Leaf didn't touch the holiday goodies Lyra had spend weeks preparing, instead she just ate fruit. Green decided he needed confront her about her eating disorder. He just didn't know how.

* * *

><p>Midnight:<p>

The holiday party Red and Lyra threw ran hours passed midnight, long enough for Green and Leaf to get plastered and pass out doing it in the closet.

* * *

><p>Elf:<p>

Lyra insisted the little five person family, including Red and Lyra's friend Ethan, take a Christmas themed photo for one of her albums. They all dressed up as elves, Lyra got angry because every picture that was taken Green and Leaf were lip locked or making goofy faces.

* * *

><p>Pageviews:<p>

Green set an eating disorder book on their nightstand hoping Leaf would notice and take a look at it. She didn't.

* * *

><p>Transformation:<p>

Green noticed Leaf had lost a considerable amount of weight since the wedding, She had transformed before his eyes into something sickly.

* * *

><p>Fear:<p>

While packing up to go back home, Leaf fainted leaving everyone with fear of what was wrong with her. Green let her brush it off like it was nothing.

* * *

><p>Under water:<p>

Green cashed their ferry tickets so they could have a romantic raft ride back across the boarder. They both ended up underwater and soaking all their belonging. That didn't stop them from enjoying themselves.

* * *

><p>Future:<p>

Leaf's mother asked her what her future plans were, if she was ever going to find a husband. She still didn't have enough courage to tell her mother the truth.

* * *

><p>Mascot:<p>

Leaf was still hiding her depression below her cheerful exterior.

* * *

><p>Wings:<p>

Green compared Leaf's arms to that of a bird, not graceful and beautiful like a bird's, but fragile and easily breakable.

* * *

><p>New Art Medium:<p>

Leaf got better at her art and drawings, Green was proud.

* * *

><p>During A Battle:<p>

Green finally confronted Leaf about her eating problems and they began chewing each other out.

* * *

><p>Vortex:<p>

Green didn't know the effect of his words since all they ended up doing was having angry sex.

* * *

><p>Progress:<p>

Over the next few weeks Green noticed some meat on Leaf's bones. It made him happy.

* * *

><p>Upside Down:<p>

After being together for a year and half, Leaf finally told her mother she was dating Green. Her mother was outraged and refused to let Leaf see him ever again.

* * *

><p>Unseen:<p>

Leaf was afraid to leave her house in fear of her mother finding out she was sneaking around with Green. They hadn't seen in each other for a few weeks.

* * *

><p>Flag:<p>

Leaf would but a small blue flag outside her bedroom window to let Green know her mother was asleep. He would sneak up and spend some much needed time with her.

* * *

><p>Princess:<p>

Leaf felt like the princess stuck in the tower, but she was never able to leave.

* * *

><p>Prince:<p>

Green was her prince who would come at twilight and leave before day break.

* * *

><p>King:<p>

Was the size of the bed they would spend their nights together in. They didn't need that much space.

* * *

><p>Queen:<p>

Leaf's mother never left the house, she was like a queen on her throne.

* * *

><p>Sharp:<p>

Green cut his arm on a sharp piece of metal while climbing through her window. They role-played doctor that night.

* * *

><p>Fading:<p>

Green could see Leaf's new curves developing and the sight of her bones slowing fading away.

* * *

><p>No Color:<p>

Leaf spent all of her time in her room that her face began loosing it's tanned exterior. Green didn't mind, but he wished she left once in awhile.

* * *

><p>Censored:<p>

Green and Leaf got a little too loud one night and woke her mother up. She came bursting through the door only to walk back out flushing more than a perfect poker hand.

* * *

><p>East Meets West:<p>

Leaf's mother finally agreed to let them see each other, but they had to promise not to do THAT in her house ever again.

* * *

><p>Hologram:<p>

Red sent Green a hologram for his 23rd birthday, it was a 3D imagine of him and Leaf at the Christmas party. He decided to toss it, he didn't want Leaf to see how much weight she had gain since then and relapse on her eating disorder.

* * *

><p>Tattoo:<p>

Leaf got a tattoo of a blackbird in honor of their first night together.

* * *

><p>Dirt:<p>

Leaf always had to wipe the dirt off Green's cheeks after his battles in the park, he was one dedicated guy.

* * *

><p>Dinosaur:<p>

Leaf cried when she released her Venusaur into the wild, he had grow so big and needed to be free once again.

* * *

><p>What If…<p>

"What if… We got married…?" Green asked one night while she was falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>Portal:<p>

Leaf went through a portal of emotions. She had been waiting for that for a long time.

* * *

><p>Lace:<p>

Leaf insisted her gown should have lace. Lyra insisted she should just keep the lace on her underwear.

* * *

><p>Envy:<p>

Green envied Red and Lyra's perfect life, and their perfect son. He hoped to have something just as good as them.

* * *

><p>Study:<p>

Green studied Leaf's face as they read one another their vows.

* * *

><p>End of the World:<p>

Most wedding's had an end of the world scene where everything went wrong, but their's was perfect.

* * *

><p>Graffiti:<p>

Green and Leaf spent their wedding night drawing on each other's bodies with sharpie marker. Then washing it off each other in the shower.

* * *

><p>Silhouette:<p>

Leaf admired the silhouette of her new husband their first morning as man and wife.

* * *

><p>Robot:<p>

Leaf watched Green's older sister run around the house cleaning up like a robot. It was weird not spending the morning with her mother.

* * *

><p>Tutorial:<p>

Daisy gave Leaf a tutorial on cooking. Daisy would be moving away soon so Leaf had to absorb it quickly.

* * *

><p>Death:<p>

Green pondered his death while doing research with his grandfather. He didn't share his new thoughts with anyone, especially Leaf.

* * *

><p>Movie:<p>

Leaf arranged a movie night the night Daisy left for Cerulean City. They didn't do much movie watching.

* * *

><p>Bird:<p>

Green would notice Leaf standing in front of the mirror running her hands over her blackbird tattoo. He didn't know what she was thinking when she did this.

* * *

><p>Fun:<p>

Green, Leaf, and Oak spent the day at the market and Leaf made a big feast for them that evening.

* * *

><p>Teeth:<p>

Leaf complained to Green she had crooked front teeth and wanted to get them fixed. He said she was beautiful just the way she was.

* * *

><p>Jewelry:<p>

Green saved enough money to buy Leaf the Sapphire necklace she had her eye on in the store window.

* * *

><p>Anniversary:<p>

Green and Leaf celebrated their one year anniversary with the gift of the necklace and nice dinner at home with some expensive wine to top it all off.

* * *

><p>Favorite TV Show:<p>

Leaf felt useless during the day, so she would always spend it watching television.

* * *

><p>Chaos:<p>

Oak fell in his laboratory. Green and Leaf had no choice but to take him while Green took over the lab.

* * *

><p>Fashion:<p>

Leaf didn't have much of a sense of fashion these days.

* * *

><p>Wood:<p>

Leaf now spent her days watching Oak carve small Pokemon statues out of wood, he was quite the artist.

* * *

><p>86:<p>

Only 86 more days till Green's 25th birthday, he was starting to feel old.

* * *

><p>Circle:<p>

Leaf had to get her wedding band resized, her fingers had bloated with all the home cooked meals she was making.

* * *

><p>Bunny:<p>

Leaf let Oak hold her Bunery plush while he was on bed rest, his condition was getting worse.

* * *

><p>Ice Cream:<p>

Leaf surprised Green with homemade ice cream for dessert. It was a new experience for both of them.

* * *

><p>Goth:<p>

Leaf was in a hurry to catch the next ferry to Johto when she overestimated the amount of make-up she caked on her face. With her excessive amount of eyeliner, Blue said she looked like a goth girl.

* * *

><p>Scar:<p>

After Green was asleep, Leaf would trail her fingers along the scar on his arm from sneaking into her bedroom window. He endured that small amount of pain just to be with her.

* * *

><p>Redesign:<p>

With Oak on bed rest, Leaf spent her days redesigning each room in the house.

* * *

><p>Fast:<p>

Oak went in his sleep one night, the doctors said it was fast and painless. That was the first time Leaf had seen Green cry.

* * *

><p>Stamp:<p>

Leaf contemplated getting a tramp stamp in honor of Oak, she had grow close to him his last few months and wanted to honor him. Green refused, seeing his grandfather's name or anything about his grandfather on his wife's behind was beyond creepy. Leaf came to her senses.

* * *

><p>Sparkle:<p>

Leaf surprised Green at the Lab with a bottle of sparkling wine for them to share, he was quick to push her away. With Oak gone he had a lot on his plate at the moment.

* * *

><p>X:<p>

With Green working around the clock, Leaf popped in an X rated movie and tried to take mental notes on what to try in the bedroom.

* * *

><p>ID:<p>

Leaf got carded while out for their second wedding anniversary. Leaf blushed, she had been drinking underage in private and couldn't' do it in public for another few months.

* * *

><p>Buttons:<p>

Leaf couldn't close the buttons on her old blouse, when she cried to Green he said she is more beautiful now than she ever had been.

* * *

><p>Space:<p>

Green bought Leaf a star for her 21st birthday, he could even locate it for her every night in the vast emptiness of space, before she went to bed at night.

* * *

><p>Rocket:<p>

He promised he would take her there one day on a rocket ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Another one! ^^<strong>

**I originally had Green as Blue, but then I noticed most of the Blue character tabs were the girl and most of the Green character tabs were the boy. So I figured to make it easier to find, I'd just change it. Tell me if I missed one, kay?**

**Review, give me feedback, help me fix any mistakes I've made, give me inspiration to write more~**

**Send me any 100 Theme Challenge outlines you want me to try, send me pairings you want me to try. I'll have a hard time saying no. Actually any requests I do end up getting, I'll do, cause there is always something there.**


End file.
